Change Me Back!
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: Someone had messed with Mukuro and Mukuro is in a pinch to find the culprit! His luck change when he has Haru as his helper (or force her...)! Will Mukuro find the culprit of will he stays in the mess that he never encountered with...? MukuroxHaru (perhaps), OOCness, One-Shot.


Hi ya, guys! It's 6986 fandom this time….! But I need to warn you guys though, Mukuro is so OOC here… at least to me, he is…. Other than that, I hope you enjoy reading it.

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira. I own nothing but the storyline, but if there is a resemblance in any part, that would be pure coincidence.

* * *

Change Me Back!

Mukuro opens his eyes slowly; it takes time before he could see clearly as the blur is still there. He holds his head using his left hand and support himself with the right hand as he get up from his lie down position. He felt weird; something about his body is off. He frowns, after he scratches the back of his head, he tries to stand on his two feet, but it only last for a few seconds and then he falls. Now he really feels that something is off about his body. His eyes move wildly searching for something he could see a reflection, his reflection to be exact, but it seems everything is 80 times bigger than his size. Then he spots a green bottle a few meters in front of him, it's enough to make him stop breathing even though he could see a silhouette there. He looks at his hand and then his feet, and then he moves his hand to touch his head. He screams on top of his lung.

Haru is humming happily as she steps out from the cake shop, it's her appreciation day today. Haru meets up with Kyoko and Chrome that had waited for her outside of the shop.

"You took quite some time there Haru. Makes me wonder what kind of cake did you choose…?" Kyoko look at the plastic that contain a box of cake in Haru's hand.

"Hahi! It's a secret! I'll show you once we find a place to enjoy these babies…!" she said with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah… I really want to see it…" Chrome look at the cake too, as she hooks her arm with Kyoko's.

All three of them are giggling happily when suddenly Haru shrieks. She even raise one of her feet from the pave street.

"What's wrong Haru?" Kyoko asks out of concern. Chrome look at Haru's feet to see if she had stepped on to something.

"I… I feel something crawls on my leg…" Haru rubs her thigh, she worried if something like lizards really crawled on her thigh since she wears skirts.

Chrome walks around Haru for a few times to examine her and then she smiles. "Probably just your imagination, Haru-chan… I didn't see anything, maybe a wind brush your calf makes you feel like something crawls on it" she explained.

Haru and Kyoko stop for a moment, they could feel the breezes brush their face. They look at each other. "M—maybe it is the wind…" Haru calming herself and then all three of them continue to head to the place they could eat their cake together.

…

Haru sighed tiredly as soon as she steps into her house. She didn't think that she would play with Kyoko and Chrome till this late. It's already 8 p.m. when she takes a look at the watches on her wrist. After seeing her father and mother, she went straight to her room. Putting everything aside, she prepares herself to showers and goes to the bathroom that is outside of her room. That's when her handbag that she carried when she goes out rustling and something pops out of it.

"It's so stuffy in here…! Women sure likes to carry troublesome things…" Mukuro grumpily climbed out of the bag. But then he heard a door being opened and he sees Haru went back into her room.

He hasn't gotten the chance to hide since Haru when straight to her bag and then she saw him. Without any warnings given, she slammed Mukuro with a pillow that she managed to grab; Mukuro hit a wall as the result.

"Hahii! A rat! Stay away from my bag!" she screamed. She wanted to scream more, but something seems to hold her lips, when she opened her squinted eyes, she sees a face near her nose. So, her mouth not being held, but being hugged.

"A rat?! Which part of me that look like the sewer habitant? And could you quiet for a while, woman? You sure like to scream a lot…" Mukuro murmurs. He let go of Haru once Haru nods.

Haru gasps for air. "You… what are you…?" Haru asks since she sees a cat ears and tail on the small figure of a human, as if a human that hybrid with a cat, having the size of real cats.

"I want to know that too! That pervert scientist must've done something to me while I sleep…!" he said while grumpily look at Haru's mirror.

"You… umm… Mukuro-san, right…?" she asked; making the other look at her questioningly. "… Your right eye is red…" she said while pointing towards her own right eye.

"You know me?" he asks as he turns to see his reflection back. He could hear Haru answered 'uh-huh' without looking. "… Then you should know what I'm capable of, right…?" he smirks.

Haru nods. "Illusion, right…?" she replied.

"… That's right, but unfortunately I can't use that for a while…" a vein popped on his forehead.

Haru scratches her temple as she sits next to Mukuro in Japanese style. "Hm… why don't you go to Chrome or your weird friends instead of me…? I'm sure they could think of something…" she suggested.

"I don't want to. Why should I degrading myself by asking their help?! It only makes matters worse..." Mukuro is indirectly asking for Haru's help and fortunately, Haru could read it without asking much.

"Then, I'm sorry, I can't do anything to help you either…" Haru shooed Mukuro away, then takes her handbag, moves as fast as she can but when she tries to get up, she falls flat since her skirt being pulled.

"I just need you to bring me to that scientist's place, then I'll handle everything from there!" Mukuro said as he grabs tightly on to Haru's skirt.

Haru's mind goes blank and her face becomes hot, from where she could see, Mukuro grabs her skirt and hold it up; making her panties shown. Mukuro who notices Haru's facial changes, he looks at his hand that grab her skirt and then only he notice of her kitty panties. Before he could say anything, Haru already slammed him with a pillow.

"Pervert!" Haru shout and then goes out of her room while Mukuro still hugging the pillow that fly with him to the wall.

"It hurts… that woman's strength is unbelievable sometimes…" he mutters as he removes the pillow from his face.

…

The next day, Haru brings Mukuro to Tsuna's house to see Reborn. "Reborn-chan, could you help him to get to Verde-chan's place… he's been bugging me all night yesterday!" Haru showed Reborn her bloodshot eyes.

Tsuna can understand why Haru so agitated, since it's the persistent Mukuro, no doubt he do something to force Haru to follow his order no matter what. But the scene in front of him is hilarious, he wanted to laugh so hard but he had to hold it. How can he not, when one of the scariest people that he'd known has turned into a cute hybrid of cat and human. Reborn hides his face under his fedora and snort.

"What happened to your illusion ability…? Has it affected too…?" Reborn asked.

"I've tried it so damn many times, it doesn't work at all! If its work, I wouldn't be here like this!"

His answers, making Reborn sneers and Tsuna covers his mouth so that his laugh won't come out; so hard that his cheeks puffed.

Taking pity at Haru that almost faint; he quickly takes a paper and write something on it. "Here. This is Verde's latest address, you should be careful once you got there… there might be more traps, that would make you hang yourself for your ignorant…" said Reborn jokingly that Mukuro didn't take it too well.

"Don't joke about something like that! Let's go woman!" Mukuro pulls Haru's dress, but she seems not budge at all. He turns to see Haru's face, only to discover she has fallen asleep.

"That won't do Mukuro, why don't you just left her here and go on your own…" Tsuna said, thinking that Haru is already exhausted due to Mukuro's antics.

Mukuro frowned, he doesn't like the idea of Haru staying at Tsuna's house. "That's not going to happen!" he goes to Haru's side and shakes her cheek this time and successfully makes Haru wake up, half awake to be exact. "Let's go, I've got the address…"

Haru looks at Mukuro and then suddenly she smiles, she pulls Mukuro's small body towards her face and kiss him directly on his lips after muttering 'so cute'. Mukuro blushed so hard that he lost his strength to push her. Tsuna and Reborn that witness the scene try to hold their laugh; making their body shaky due to much pressure to hold their laugh.

After a minute pass, Haru let go of Mukuro making him fall on his butt, and since he holds his breath while the 'kissing' happened, he gasps for air. "This… woman…" he murmurs with blush coloured his cheeks.

"She has a name you know…" Reborn reminds him.

Mukuro gets up and then pats his trousers. He walks to Haru's face and put his small palm onto her cheek. "I know…" he says while shaking Haru's cheek, and this time, Haru groggily looks at him as a signal she's truly awake now. "I've got the address… let's go!" after that, he walks out first.

"Hm? Ah, I'm sorry Tsuna… I've fallen asleep…"

"It's okay, I can understand…"

After muttering 'so embarrassing' to herself, she bows then follows Mukuro.

"Say hello to Verde for me once you got there, Haru…" Reborn said in a high pitch voice.

"I will…!" she shouts back.

…

Once they arrived at Verde's place, they look at each other in disbelief. The address leads them to an abandon building where normal people wouldn't want to live, but this is mad scientist they talk about here.

"Abondened building, huh? How cliched..."

"You're one to talk..."

"Hmph!" he snorted. "Ah, be careful with your steps…" Mukuro says as he stands on Haru's shoulder.

"This place is too creepy, probably a ghost live here too…" said Haru as she steps further.

"There are hundreds of them here…"

"How do you know...? Oh, the right eye, of course…" Haru halt. "Hundreds?!"

"Shhh! Do you want us to get killed?" Mukuro pinch Haru's cheek.

"B—but, ghost…. Hundreds…." Haru look at Mukuro with her teary eyes.

"I was just kidding!" he lied, in fact, he could see a ghost of a dead soldier that standing right in front of them. 'It's a white lie, I can't help it' he sighs.

Then they take a further step after they enter the building and heading towards the basement like Reborn instructed them earlier. To their surprise, there are tons of chemicals in the basement and some of them just as widely open. Stunned by the view in front of them, they both jump when they heard clatters to their left.

"What do you want from me, uninvited guest?" he asked in cool demeanour.

Mukuro gritted his teeth. "Change me back! You pervert scientist!"

"Hm?" he watches Mukuro from where he stands for a while. "Rokudo Mukuro…?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Who do you think you've been messing with?!" Mukuro pinch Haru's cheek out of anger; making Haru pull him off of her shoulder by his head.

"Haru's cheek is in pain!" she put Mukuro on the table near them. "Oh,Verde-chan, Reborn-chan says hi—"

"Puhahahaha!" Verde laugh out loud before Haru could finish her word. "So, that's what the chemical does…." He says and then continue to laugh.

"You—!"

Haru can't help but feels pity for Mukuro, so she step up front. "Verde-chan! Change him back!" Haru crossed her arms against her chest.

"Okay, okay… I get it…" he turns to his right and rummage through a box. "Here…" he takes out a bottle that contain black liquid.

Mukuro looks at the bottle warily. "You ask me to drink this?"

"There's no other way… this is the only cure that's available…" Verde said nonchalantly. "Don't mind much about its colour, no matter what I do, it comes back to that colour…"

Mukuro feels hesitate since Reborn had warned him about Verde's trap, but if that's the real cure, then he only pushes his luck away if he didn't take it. "Fine!" he takes the bottle from Verde's hand, open it, and then chug on it. After a while, Mukuro feels his body hot and after a few minutes, he transforms into his original body.

"See, I told you..." Verde rummages again in a different box.

"What did you do to me that I got into that form?" Mukuro asked as he examines his body.

Verde takes out a small bottle and this time the liquid is in light blue colour. "I think you've drunk this… but I thought I gave it to your friend though…"

"… Huh?"

"The one that can change into animal mode…"

"Ken…"

"He asked me if I can make something for him that can change him into real animal…" then he looks away. "… But since it got to you, it gave you the hybrid effect… that would be worth to study…" said Verde as he takes out the lollipop from his mouth.

Mukuro makes a mental list for a mass murder, and first up is Ken. "I'm not going to be part of your experiment, pervert! Let's go, Haru!" Mukuro takes Haru's hand and storms out as fast as he can but then he halt, he turns to look at Haru.

"Change me back!" Haru wails, she has turned into a small hybrid cat.

"What are you doing, woman?" he asked menacingly.

"Hahi!I didn't do anything! I just ate the cookies over there…" Haru is pointing towards the cookie jar.

Mukuro turns to look at Verde.

"Don't look at me…" Verde raise both of his hands to surrender. "… She's the one who ate it voluntarily…"

"The antidote…"

"That would take a week to make them…" Verde gives Mukuro a sly smile.

Mukuro looks at Haru with a murderous intent, but then something had crossed his mind, making him grin. "You're staying with me from now on, woman…"

"Ha—hahi…?"

"You should be grateful, I'll show you my world…" he smiles devilishly. "... And I'll give you the most unforgettable memories…"

"Hahii…? I don't want!" Haru wants to escape, but Mukuro grabs her by her head and hold her tight.

"After a week, I'll meet you again. Make sure the antidote is ready…"

"Hmph! You don't have to tell me that…" Verde says as he sees Mukuro carries the wailing Haru into his blazer.

Wonder what will happen to Haru while she stays with Mukuro…

End?

* * *

**Hey, hey… this time it's MukuroHaru (6986).****..!**** Sheesh! Me and my imagination of scary character x crazy character. I wanted**** to make**** the scene to be a bit more humour, but I guess I've made Mukuro's character too OOC… err… sorry… (bows, bows). Since I'm going to write the serious Haru next time,**** so**** I try to use her favs catchphrase 'Hahi', but I leave out**** most of**** her talks as the third person**** (****I kind of not used to it in writing)**** since I won't be using it with serious Haru,**** so I try my best to retain her character as much as possible, the same with Mukuro's**** since I got the chance to try****, but I guess I failed****.**** The ending is not so much of a cliffhanger, just think of it as a gift for the creative reader to imagine what happen next… =D**

**Thank you for your time to read, until then, bye bye!**


End file.
